


The Secrets of the SpeedForce

by EvenMadderHatter



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Roy, Kidnapped Wally, Spitfire - Freeform, Wally Whump, Why Lex!? Whyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMadderHatter/pseuds/EvenMadderHatter
Summary: Wally West receives a distress call from a teammate, but when he runs to the Cave, Lex Luthor is waiting for him, and he's not particularly friendly.Prompt: Wally is kidnapped by Lex and the team is sent to go and save him. Extra points for Spitfire and Protective!Roy.





	The Secrets of the SpeedForce

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Peeps, E.M.H. here!
> 
> So I've gotten obsessed with Young Justice and everything superhero related, so after receiving this prompt, how could I say no?   
> Hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave any prompts or requests for me! 
> 
> See you all later!  
> ~E.M.H.

Wally West strode into his best friend, Dick Grayson's room, intent on finding the boy. He frowned at the lack of the short, fourteen-year-old and sped out of the room and down the halls.   
He had gotten a sudden alert at school that warned him that his buddy needed him, so here he was, looking for him. Wally frowned and came to a stop next to the zeta tubes, scratching his head thoughtfully. Both M'gaan and Connor were at school, and he believed Artemis was too, but he wasn't sure about Kaldur. Dick was meant to be at school but now Wally didn't know what to think. Wally himself was sitting through the last couple minutes of calculus when he had gotten the alert, and only had time to escape the class and shove his red goggles onto his freckled face before running to the nearest abandoned phone booth. He was currently sitting on the couch, staring at the clock on the wall opposite of him.   
"Eh, school gets out in like, ten minutes. I'll just wait for everyone here. I mean, there's no point in going back for the last five minutes of class is there?" Wally smirked as he talked, knowing that he now had a valid excuse for skipping fifteen minutes of his class. He had even taken a picture of the alleged alert from Robin when he had gotten it, just in case it was a glitch or he needed an excuse for skipping school.   
Wally quickly traveled to the kitchen where he pulled his phone and a candy bar out from his jean pockets, and started playing music. He leaned against one of the kitchen counters and munched on the bar, quieting his rumbling stomach.  
Minutes ticked by, but to a speedster, it felt like hours. Finally, finally, Wally heard the familiar robotic voice of the zeta tubes announcing someone had arrived.   
He zipped into the main room, a snarky remark leaving his lips as he stepped into the large space. He looked up just in time to see a dozen men in black suits appear, guns all aimed at his heart.   
Wally's eyes widened and he slipped into super speed mode as soon as the first bullet went off. He zipped around them, dodging and weaving through the clouds of bullets.   
He ripped the guns away from two men as he simultaneously kicked one away from another. He caught a glimpse of another person, one with a bald head and two, piercing eyes. Lex Luthor.   
With that moment of distraction, a stray bead of steel managed to graze his leg as another left a blazing red cut against his cheek. He yelped in pain and requested back-up using the device on his goggles that Robin had installed a few weeks back, 'to be used only in emergencies', he had said.   
Well if this doesn't qualify as an emergency I don't know what does! Wally thought as he yelled into the com. "Guys! I'm under attack at the cave, feel free to come at any time!" His sarcastic shout turned into one of pain as one of the armed men twisted his arm around his back and shoved him against the wall. Wally winced and kicked the man, intent on getting away any way he could. He struggled, squirming and vibrating with all he had.   
The man instantly brought a white, soaked cloth to Wally's face, pressing it hard into his nose. The fumes of whatever was on the fabric stung his eyes, which had begun to water. Jerking his face away from the cloth, Wally laughed. "Ha, didn't you know? I'm Kid Flash, drugs don't… work… on..." Wally's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the chemical took effect, working its way into the speedster's system.   
"Well you see, Wallace, this isn't any normal sedative, no. If this was exposed to any normal man, he would never wake up again. I do hope you do though, it would be a shame if I had to operate on a lifeless patient." Luthor's cold words fell on empty ears as his men dragged Wally out, leaving twin crimson trails on the ground from his wounds.   
Meaningless words echoed in Wally's mind as the drug took control of his mind, He saw Kent, who kept whispering something about his 'spitfire' and flashbacks of kissing Artemis on New Years. Scenes whirled around his mind, ones like when he first met Dick, and when he formed the team with Kaldur and Dick. Artemis bandaging his wounds on a particularly hard mission. Pushing Connor under the mistletoe while Artemis did the same to M'gaan, and leaving them there to figure things out. Pranking Artemis by switching her outfit for a bright pink one and replacing her bow with an equally horrifying pink one. Him and Dick high-fiving as they both scored dates with Artemis and Zatanna. Him sitting by Artemis as she slept in the medbay after a close call on a mission. Him and Artemis lying together in bed, legs tangled together and heads pressed against each other, basking in each other's warmth.   
Wally mumbled one last word before one of Lex's men swung his gun towards his head, turning everything black. 

… 

Artemis ran through the Gotham streets, trying desperately to hold back her tears. She had shut her communicator in her locker, not expecting any trouble until school was over, not thinking about what could happen while she wasn't there.   
When she checked the communicator and saw Wally's alert she bolted out the doors, not even caring that she wasn't dressed in her suit.   
On her way to the torn down phone booth containing the zeta tube that would get her to Wally and the cave, she listened to the voice message that accompanied the distress alert over and over again, using it as motivation to move faster.   
"Guys! I'm under attack at the cave, feel free to come at any time!" Artemis smiled softly at his sarcastic remark, but it quickly slipped off her face when the message cut off with a shout of pain. She doubled her speed as she ran, wishing not for the first time that she had Wally's speed.   
She wasn't surprised to see a familiar figure run to the phone booth the exact moment she reached it.   
It was Robin, his mask and cape already on. "Wally?" His voice quivered slightly with worry but Artemis ignored it giving a curt nod, barreling into the phone booth, Robin close behind.   
"Recognized, Artemis B07. Recognized, Robin B01."  
Artemis and Robin stared at the sight before them. Artemis collapsed to her knees as Robin shakily leaned on the nearest wall. The mechanical voice called out once more, "Recognized, Batman 01, Aqualad B02, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05."   
The four figures emerged from the zeta tube, Batman immediately running forward to look for the missing kid. "Where's Wally?" He demanded, not liking the horrified expression on Artemis's face. Robin didn't look so hot either as he simply raised one hand and pointed to the floor.   
Scarlet was splattered against the floor and bullets littered the ground. What was particularly disturbing were the two red streaks leading towards one of the zeta tubes. Bruce immediately ran towards a computer, where he typed in a few commands and brought up the footage that the hidden cameras had caught.   
In the video, Wally zipped into the room, smiling at the zeta tubes as if he expected one of his friends to come out. The team watched his expression shift to dismay as he sped towards the men with guns, dodging the bullets in well, a flash.   
He appeared to spot someone and stilled for a second, which was his downfall. Artemis gasped as the first bullet grazed Wally, and whimpered quietly as the second marked his cheek.   
Then she saw who he was looking at.   
"Lex Luthor." She growled. Everyone instantly turned to analyze the screen carefully, gasping as they spotted him.   
M'gaan winced as Wally was slammed against the wall, out of their sight. Batman quickly changed the camera angle, and the team instantly wished he hadn't because of the next images. A white cloth dripping with some sort of blue substance was pressed to the struggling speedster's face, and his eyes slipped close, mouth grimacing in pain.   
Wally fell, and Luthor's men proceeded to drag him out, but he thrashed and refused to go down without a fight. Artemis was staring at Wally's bloody face and felt a rage she hadn't felt for a long time rise up. The recording camera had barely caught the speedster's last word still on his mouth before he was knocked out by one of Luthor's goons.   
"What is he saying? He must be mouthing it if no one can hear him..." Connor said, just as Batman replayed the clip.   
"He seems to be saying... tra-track-tracker. Trackers!" Dick yelled and leaped towards the computers, quickly typing in commands. "I got it! If Wally placed one of my trackers on one of Luthor's guys I can find their location! I also may have put one on his goggles, just in case."  
He muttered something about "The amazing Wallman" as he worked the fastest he ever had. Meanwhile, Connor and Kaldur were fuming, ready to hurt who ever had taken their teammate, and Artemis was being comforted by M'gaan. No one but Batman seemed to notice that Robin's hands were shaking and the scared look in his eyes.   
"Got it!" Dick yelled, rapidly typing into the computer. "Luthor has taken him to… wait what? It says Wally is in seven different places- the Gotham Harbour, Starling City airport, Central City's News Building, Coast City Station, one of Metropolis' electricity facilities, Luthor's company building, and an abandoned hospital in Gotham."   
Dick looked up to his mentor, the panic in his eyes visible to all. Batman quickly stood up, looking at the five, scared kids. "Robin, call in Red Arrow, we're going to need his help. Most of the other leaguers are all out of world, they're attempting to stop a four planet war that could affect Earth as well as numerous other planets. Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, and others are gone, but I'll attempt to make contact with the Green Lantern Corps to bring Barry back. He'll want to know about Wally."  
Robin, while Batman had been talking, had sent a message to Red Arrow, requesting his assistance urgently. A bright flash of light announced his visit and he ran into the room, eyes running over all of the team. "Is everyone okay? You're not hurt are you?" He asked Dick, turning to the others as well, scanning them for injuries. Artemis's tear-streaked face looked back at him with pleading eyes and his eyes widened by a fraction, whirling back to Dick. "What happened?'' His eyes narrowed as he looked around, seeming to notice that not all of the team was around. "Dick, where's Wally?"  
Dick hesitated, not wanting to upset Roy any further but it was too late. The red-clad superhero walked up to Batman, eyes like fire. "Where is Wally? I won't ask again."   
Batman stopped Red Arrow from getting any closer with a hand on his chest, pushing the other away gently. Or, as gently as Batman could. Which wasn't very gentle at all.   
"Red Arrow, you and Artemis will head to Starling City, you know the territory better, then head to Coast City. Artemis, I trust you to explain to Red Arrow what's going on." At Artemis's shaky nod he continued. "Miss Martian, you and Superboy will head to Metropolis, then go to Luthor's main headquarters. Find out as much as you can. Aqualad, you go to Gotham City's harbor with Robin, and if you don't find Kid there, go to the abandoned hospital. I will try and figure out Luthor's moves from here. Remain in contact with each other at all times, and do not separate from each other. Now go, find your friend."   
With a final look at his mentor, Dick ran to the zeta tubes, holding back tears as the light enveloped him, providing him some comfort in the warmth. Wally wouldn't want him to cry, Wally would want him to be strong, and Dick swore to himself that he would be. For his best friend, for the boy who showed him how bright life could be.   
For Wally West, Kid Flash, the savior that Dick never knew he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave any prompts or requests!
> 
> ~E.M.H.


End file.
